percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Valerie Pendragon
'Valerie ¨Val¨ Pendragon '''is a fifteen-year-old Greek Demigoddess, the daughter of Artemis and Minerva Pendragon. She is the main character of ''Pendragon Alliance, and one of the main characters of the Heroes of Olympus series. Valerie is a member of the Hunters as well as belonging to Sanctuary as one of Athena`s advisers. Being the only child of Athena she has no siblings and was born from the thoughts of her mother. Valerie is not in a relationship with anybody due to her oath. History Early Life Valerie was born in 490 in Camelot, Britain during the period known as the Dark Ages to Artemis and Minerva Pendragon, the younger sister of Ulther Pendragon. She was raised by both of her parents, growing up in a mediocre society. When, she was just shy of 16; her mother died in a accident, dying from excessive smoke after the temple they were residing in, was set on fire by a rivaling Kingdom. Artemis mourning the death of her significant other, swore to avenge the death of Minerva raising her daughter in the wilderness. As a result of being born from the thoughts of her mother, she inherited many of the godly powers of her godly parent and much of the physical appearance of her human parent. Valerie grew up hearing stories of her mother from her ¨father¨ Artemis and was enamored with modern people calling them ¨fascinating¨ and ¨mysterious¨. Meeting the Olympian Pantheon When she was just shy of 10, her only alive parent Artemis brought her to Mount Olympus to introduce her daughter to her fellow Olympian Deities. While there, the curious child said ¨I want to see the truth of the world, whether it be good or bad because how can you tell? There is no way and you cannot see until you see for yourself. The truth may be hiding underneath your nose and you never know until you look.¨ Her wise and well-thought answer on wanting to see the truth of the World allowed the Deities to respect her. Mythological Encounters Strange things often happened around Valerie which she was aware of. Her perfect acting skills allowed her to hunt down the monsters who hunted other Demigods. Her accurate knowledge enabled her to memorize the weaknesses of every single mythological monster, adjusting her strategy to counter their strengthens drawing heavily on their weak spots/points to win. Her habit of not sugarcoating anything makes for a interesting habit, as she preferres to tell things as they are with no interruptions. Her blunt demeanor and way of speaking is interpreted as troublesome by many of the Demigods she has encountered causing them to call her a ¨blunt person with an absurdly sharp tongue that never sugarcoated anything.¨ She like any Greek Demigod is capable of seeing through the mist and is skilled in defeating Hades`s monster by using special arrows to shoot them down. Her knowledge of the human body allows her to see if the monster is human-in-nature by striking specific pressure points on the monster that would paralyze a normal human. She is one of the Hunter`s greatest assets being capable of shooting an arrow at speeds that would easily break the sound barrier. Hunters Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Titan`s Curse Ereshkigal is ordered by Artemis to find her daughter which she does, helping Percy to fix the aim of his bow by fixing the position of his arms enabling him to fire an arrow into the middle of the target. Upon hearing Ereshkigal calling for her, Valerie excuses herself and is given her bow by Percy who had used it to try archery to see if he liked it. She then joins the Hunters as they introduce themselves, being introduced by Artemis as her sole child and the child of Minerva Pendragon. She later appears at the end of the book, making food for all of the Hunters and the Camp Half-Blood Campers as a huge feast. Personality Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Camp Half-Blood campers